Conventionally, Japanese Un-examined Patent Application, Tokukaisho No. 47-25379 (published on Oct. 20, 1972) discloses that red photosynthetic bacteria can be utilized for sewage treatment. The red photosynthetic bacteria are red non-sulfur bacterium (Athiorhodaceae) and red sulfur bacterium (Thiorhodaceae).
However, the prior art does not disclose or teach that ingestion of the red photosynthetic bacteria is effective for recovering health.
The inventors of the present invention conducted an intensive studies on the red photosynthetic bacteria incubated in a various methods. As a result, the inventors of the present invention found out that a metabolic product produced by the red photosynthetic bacteria incubated in a specific incubation method is effective for recovering heath, thereby accomplishing the present invention.